Slaved Smurfs/Act 1
The Creator's personal journal. Thanksgiving was today and the Smurfs along with their beloved wives and children are having a party about that for the first time together. They didn't know about this holiday until now when their human friends taught them all about it. This one is happy for them and their extended celebrations have been added by one. With some tasty food, a special dance for this occasion, and more. Meanwhile, the little new Smurflings still don't know, this was their first year outside the Cave of Generation Reflections, which was pretty sad that they were created by magic and not by reproduction. Still, the Smurfs and Smurfettes will teach them this brand new holiday till this day. They decide to take them into the forest to teach them about it even better with all the things. Papa Smurf and Mama Smurfette will be telling a story of their last Thanksgiving without Smurfette, the Smurfettes or the children. Yours truly, the creator. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sonia woke up early on a pretty autumn morning, with a fresh feeling that everything is going to be okay, gets out of her bed and down the stairs, finding her parents have already woken up and changed into clothes that Sonia herself didn't know they would wear on autumn. She goes to her parents. "Papa Smurf, Mama Smurf," She asked curiously. "Why are you both not smurfing your usual clothes and smurfing brown?" Both Smurfette and Smurfo laughed. "Oh Sonia, let us explain," Smurfette said. "You see, today is our first Thanksgiving smurfbration, and we must smurf brown to match it." Smurfo explained. Just then, Sonio climbed down the stairs from his bedroom, seeing his own parents wearing brown, he was as shocked as Sonia was. "Sonia, what's smurfing on here," He asked, sounding a little bit concerned. "Why Papa Smurf and Mama Smurf are smurfing brown and not smurfing their usual white clothes?" "They smurf today is...um...." She started to explain. "They smurf today is Thanksgiving, Sonio." The two siblings were confused, even when the explaination was over. "What is Thanksgiving, Papa Smurf and Mama Smurf?" Smurfette and Smurfo looked at each other. "Okay, we'll explain." Smurfo said. "We'll smurf outside for the better." The four of them then went outside the house, only to find that all of the Smurfs and Smurfettes had came outside, too to explain Thanksgiving to their children aswell. "What's smurfing on here?" Smurfette asked. "We're smurfing out to the forest to tell our children about thanksgiving." Hefty explained as he and all of the others go into the direction of the forest. At that moment when all the Smurfs went into the forest, Papa Smurf, Mama Smurfette, Father Smurf and Mother Smurfette came out also. "Grandpa Smurf, Grandma Smurfette," Sonia asked before running to them. "Are you smurfing future Grandpa and future Grandma to smurf them about Thanksgiving?" Papa Smurf chuckled. "No, my dear Sonia, we are smurfing out here to tell a story to your uncle Smurfs and auntie Smurfettes." "Speaking of them, where are they?" Mama Smurfette asked. "They smurfed into the forest to teach everyone about Thanksgiving!" Smurfette said. Papa Smurf sighed. "Looks like we have to smurf the story without them," He said, grabbing a book on his backpack as everyone else sits on the snow. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile, in the forest, the Smurflings were amazed by all the pretty things they haven't seen before, while their parents are watching them on logs and the grass. This reminds them a story all before they met their wives and children. "Smurflings, gather around!" one Smurf said. All the Smurflings ran to their parents to see what they want. "What is it?" Volare asked. "Yea, what's smurfing on?" Caelum added. "Little Smurflings, long ago before we smurf your Mama Smurfs and you, this story is what we want to smurf with you," A Smurf explained. "Smurfaroo! A story!" Apple happily jumped up and down while everyone else were doing the same. "Smurf with us the story!" Builder impatiently said, sitting on the grass. "Alright, alright!" Brainy said. "So it all began....." He told the whole story. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back in Smurf Village, the same story that Papa Smurf was going to tell to Mama Smurfette, Father Smurf, Mother Smurfette, Smurfette, Smurfo, Sonia and Sonio was the story that Brainy was going to tell to the other Smurflings. Everyone at present was excited it was like going to a celebration or something. "Alright, my little Smurfs, the story smurfs like this...." Papa Smurf said, sitting on the snow with the book in hand. Smurf to Act 2 Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:Slaved Smurfs Acts